Child of Sky, Child of Sea
by RosethornAngel
Summary: Peter Pan finds London suffocating, and returns to NL only to find a new pirate band, the most fascinating of which is the coveted Chidl of the Sea...crap summary look inside
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: rolls eyes hysterically ITS ALLLLLLLL MINE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Ahem not ] A/N This fic is based after the movie. Peter pan goes with wendy to London, until he gets sick of it and comes back (aged about 15-16) to find a new pirate band have settled in the waters about the island. Isolde's connection with the sea is based on the legends and myths surrounding the selkies. In this fic Isolde is half/quarter selky, thus she can swim extremely well and can hold her breathe under water for about 15 minutes. She can also predict the oceans course.  
  
Story: 


	2. Smog of London

Chapter 1]  
  
(London) Midnight rolled over London, filling every alley with dark shadows. A mist rose from the river. Creeping in thick, drifting coils over the courtyard behind the Darlings house. Peter leaned out the window of the boys bedroom. The breeze ruffling the cropped curls that brushed his forehead. Behind him he could hear the deep breathing of six adolescent boys asleep. The former lost boys were growing up fast. Already they were becoming educated. Some of them no longer were interested in wielding a sword and fighting pirates, but had an intense fascination in modern science, the girls at the school and in the financial market. Peter knew they had all changed. Limbs had grown long and muscular, shoulders had broadened and voices had cracked. Their unruly hair had been cut and they had been taught manners. ]  
  
Peter leaned on his hand, closing his eyes and trying to remember what flying had felt like. He couldn't... He felt suffocated. He didn't understand what the teachers tried to teach him. He couldn't understand the manners. He couldn't stand machinery and buildings and the smog that chocked him and stung his eyes day after day. He wanted to go back. He had tried growing up for Wendy. But Wendy had left for boarding school... He hated London. And the saddest thing was that there was no way back. Tinkerbell had stopped coming to the window to visit.  
  
He turned, eyes lifeless and dejected. He stepped back into the room and padded silently to his bed. The pale moonlight threw shadows onto the walls. Peter stood for a minute, staring at the perfect shadow on the wall. The shadow that never misbehaved, the shadow that mimicked him perfectly day, after day, after day.  
  
He slipped into his bed, drawing the sheets over his still gold tanned face. His time in London had not paled his skin as it had the other lost boys. He sighed and closed his pale eyes, wishing with all his heart that he was back in his hidden den in the tree-tops in the heart of Neverland. Talking with the mermaids and flying.  
  
...................................................................................................... 


	3. Escape and Capture

Disclaimer: yada yada yada NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE ECT...  
  
A/N YAY! 2 reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Cheetahlee942: THANKYOU SOOOOOOO MUCH, that's really nice of you to say that  
  
Amadea: thankyou for the encouragement, wait till you see what i'm gonna do next * cackles evilly *  
  
Story: (London) Peter sat quietly at the dinner table, eyes fixed on his plate. His hand mechanically brought food to his mouth. His silence stood out among the rowdy chatter of the other boys. Mrs Darling watched him for a long minute and then, daintily wiping her mouth on her napkin, she announced. "I received a letter from Wendy today". These words created such uproar. They former lost boys all started yelling, begging Mrs Darling to read it to them. Peter carefully put down his cutlery; trying not to let his hands shake and quietly asked, "Is she happy?" Mrs Darling looked sympathetically at him and said, "Yes, she is learning French and German, mathematics of all things and music at the moment", she smiled, "She sends her love to all of you..." her smile faded slightly, "especially to you Peter".  
  
The letter had finished him... He couldn't stand it here any more. He had to get out! Peter stood once again at the window, eyes searching the horizon for some means of escape. He stood, clad only in his loose white pants, squinting at the diminutive golden speck that had suddenly appeared on the edge of sight. A strange excitement welled up inside of him as he realised that the speck that was rapidly darting towards the window was Tinkerbell. The breeze whipped across his face as he leaned out, narrowing his eyes to make out the golden fairy that was approaching the window. He waved frantically, blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "Tink!" Tinkerbell flew to him with an excited high-pitched squeak. She tugged on his hair, pulling him towards the edge of the sill, towards the open air. His face fell as he whispered "No Tink... I can't... I've forgotten how to fly". Tink's eyes widened as she saw the defeat in his face. She tugged again insistently on his curls and then shook herself over his face, shaking golden dust onto him. Peter closed his eyes and thought hard about the days he had spent in Neverland, with Wendy and the Indians.  
  
He sensed rather than felt himself rise into the air, the balcony falling away from his feet. Peter's eyes snapped open, joy radiating from him. He spun in the air and tumbled, feeling the air against his skin. He almost laughed aloud, but stopped himself as he remembered the other boys in the room behind him, he turned and floated silently into the room as he had once, many years ago. He shook Tink slightly over his pillow, leaving a fin layer of fairy dust. They would know where he had gone.  
  
Peter Darling turned and flew out of the window, into the sky above London; he closed his eyes and repeated the directions under his breath. "Second star to the right... and straight on till morning!" With those words Peter Pan shot out into the night...  
  
(Neverland, a few weeks before Peter's departure of London)  
  
Isolde walked slowly across the rolling deck of the ship... Black booted feet tapping quietly across the salt-crusted planks. Isolde was a half selkie, a child of the sea, a rare and fabled half human. Her father Adaon was a half selkie too. She and he both carried the legacy of their oceanic ancestors, both had dark rippling hair that fell over their shoulders, while his was cropped to shoulder length and put back in a queue, her was waist length and allowed to fall free. They both had large fey dark eyes, eyes the colour of the ocean on a black night the other sailors would say. Their skin was pale and their limbs slender and strong. Their features were fine with slightly tilted eyes and high cheekbones. Isolde's grandmother had found a mate in a human. Her father had found love in another half-breed selkie.  
  
She sighed; it was exactly four years today that her father and her had been in service of Solet, the pirate king of the North. She could still remember the day of their capture...  
  
"Come Isa, swim with me" Her father had slipped through the waters with her and her mother. They had been true children of the sea, half of the land, half of the rolling waves and storm washed skies, of ocean depths and sea spray. She had lived on the land in a hidden cove; a small hut had been their home. She had been only nine years of age.  
  
She had swum all day with the selkies, and was tired. She had sat on the beach in the dusky light and stared at the waves. Eyes watching the trace- like ebb and flow of the tide. She knew that there was going to be rain and storms in a few days, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew. It had always been so. Her father had once warned the fishing town over the crags of a hurricane that had swept the coast. He had saved thousands of lives. Isolde stood, and shook the sand from her hair and skin. She had paused, blinking several times to make sure she was not dreaming... No, there it was, ship lights approaching the cove! No one had navigated past the reefs before! Isolde spun and fled to the hut, leaping up the cliffs from ledge to ledge with grace born of long practice. She burst in the door, breathe coming in short gasps. Her father looked up and leapt to his feet as her words came tumbling out. "Pirate galleon... past the reef... Coming!"  
  
A/N oooooooooooooooooh next chappie coming soon for you! Yes I am kinda busy but please still REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Isolde is a pirate, her father is a pirate ECT ECT More of her capture and Peter in Neverland coooooooooming up! 


	4. an

Ok in the chapter capture and escape the name of Isolde's father is Adaon, unfortunately my computer refuses to change this so now you know 


	5. Let the bidding begin

Disclaimer: MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMIIIIIIIIINE!!!! I wish  
  
A/N: ok thankyou all for being so patient with me soooooooooo heres the next bit of story  
  
Btw thanks to Yuki Asao for reviewing!  
  
Story: Isolde stared at the shore of the island, eyes searching the distant beach blindly, remembering her past...  
  
Isolde had run with her father to the beach, searching for her mother. They could see the galleon perfectly now, as it drew nearer and nearer. A myriad of tiny boats were launched and were almost upon the beach. They had called endlessly for Isolde's mother. They had eventually seen her body, thrown from one of the tiny boats into the water. She had died... died trying to protect her child and mate. Adaon had fallen to his knees, tears falling in silver rain down his face. The wild cries of the pirates had reached their ears as Isolde had dragged her father to his feet and pulled him up the beach. They had run, fleeing up the cliffs along the coastline, desperately trying to lose the pirates... Of course they had been caught, and dragged in chains to the galleon that was waiting in the cove. It had nearly broken her heart to see the rainforest around her home burned, her home razed to the ground, only ash and smoke remained of her childhood.  
  
They had been brought before a captain named Tristan the TurnCoat. He was said to be a traitor who turned on his allies when they had defeated the enemy. He was a tall man with cold blue eyes. Eyes that held no compassion, eyes that had cruelly ordered the deaths of millions, including Isolde's own kin. Isolde had been thrown to her knees in front of this tyrant. She had cried out in pain as her head had been cracked upon the floor. He had circled them both, steel studded boots crunching ominously close to Isolde's hand and face. "So... you are the half breed scum?" He had bent down and wrenched Adaon to his feet. "I do believe so... You and your brat are both now involuntary members of my crew".  
  
They had been chained to the mast and left there through the night and all of the next 3 days. Every morning Tristan would walk to them and ask, "Will you obey me?" And every single morning he only had to look into their eyes and see the hatred, and the disgust reflected there to know that their spirit had not been broken. A further 5 days had passed without food or water, before they finally gave in. They were given water then shown to a miniscule cabin, which they would share for the next three years...  
  
After three years serving TurnCoat upon his vessel they were given in trade to another pirate, then another and another. Three years passed with them being passed and ship-to-ship, stolen or bought for their talent. Six years of the cruel buccaneer life had made them slender, tough and silent. They could fight with all manner of weapon and could sail any manner of sea craft. Isolde had acquired the skills of tracking and hiding. She had learnt how to fend of drunken sailors and gangs who attacked her. She had grown and strengthened with the hardship.  
  
Today was barter and bargain day in the buccaneer port of Rantis. Ships, slaves, prostitutes, provisions, crews and treasure would all be for sale. Anything a pirate crew could afford would be sold and commodities bought. Isolde and her father were commodities today. They crew they were with last had been attacked and killed at sea by another ship. The captain of the winners had decided that he didn't want the trouble of keeping the half- selkies for his own and so had sailed here, to barter them for money. He would certainly fetch a good price, as by now, the two were legendary and much prized by any ambitious captain. To hold power over such fae beings was a great feat and to keep them for yourself was an even greater one. Tales of their skill, and, in particular their beauty had passed among the ships like fire. Isolde was now called the "Jewel of the deep".  
  
They stood, garbed in black and red. Faces blank of all emotion, bound hand and foot in chains of iron. The captain who was selling them stood close behind them, his eyes riveted to the prize that would soon leave his possession. The roar of the crowd above them in the stands was deafening. Isolde and her father were the next auction. The slave girl that had just been sold was handed kicking and screaming to the owner of a brothel and the doors were flung wide, blinded, Isolde and her father were pushed into the middle of an auction yard. Silence fell as the auctioneer began to list their lineage and talents... "They can predict storms, they can swim through any tempest! They can protect your crew from elemental harm! They're indestructible! Not to mention the jewel is an eyeful" This comment drew sniggers and ribald comments from the crowd and several pirates made suggestive gestures. Isolde didn't even bat an eyelid, now used to it. The bidding raised higher and higher, each captain trying to out do the other. Isolde looked disinterestedly over as one captain shot another in the heat of the bidding. It was common in pirate auctions for one crew to kill the competition for what they wanted. The surviving commander caught her eye however. She shivered; in place of his right hand there was a cruel, curving steel hook... Suddenly, his head turned and eyes of forget-me-not blue tinged with a demonic red stared right into hers. She stood, transfixed by that hypnotic gaze as the auction continued about her. The bang of the auctioneers hammer broke the tension. Isolde started, and looked about to see the hook-handed captain bearing down through the stands towards them. She glanced wildly behind her; no... there was no other auction piece behind her. The red-eyed captain was coming for her. She stiffened, eyes wide as the crowds parted and the pirate stepped down into the arena. Adaon drew back with a slight hissed intake of breath as he realised who it was who now legally owned them. Isolde glanced at her father and saw the fear within his dark eyes. The Auctioneer came forward and witnessed the transaction of the money... 50 000 gold sols for them. That sort of money was unheard of, even to the auctioneer. He formally finished the deal, saying, "By the brigand laws I seal this deal between Captain Liak of the ship Redskin, and... Captain James Hook... of the Jolly Rodger" 


End file.
